Sisters Are Forever
by missamazing7285
Summary: Sisters are supposed to last together forever right? Well what happens when these 2 sisters are put through so much that they are almost torn apart? Will Raven and Rosabel prove that there is something stronger than vampires and werewolves combined? READ!
1. Chapter 1

? P.O.V.

_Rosabel hurry up! _I screamed as my sister slowly ran behind me. We needed to leave this place right now. _Aro is right behind us!_ She screamed as we went faster into the woods.

We couldn't live this lifestyle any more not after everything that had happened. But before we continue let me introduce my sister and I. My name is Raven and I am currently trying

to outrun the Volturi. Yes we both know all about those filthy leeches but that is beside the point. Continuing on I have long black hair with deep purple eyes. I am 5'9 and my age

is not important. I have fairly tan skin which accompanies my nice shape. My sister on the other hand has long brown hair with bright pink eyes. She is about 5'7 and her age isn't

important either but I am older than her…by a few minutes. But I still kept her ass in line. Anyway she has lighter skin than me but she still has a nice tan and a nice body. Her

name is Rosabel and she hates when people make fun of her name but I think it's really pretty. Ok I just sounded like a total girl which is not like me...AT ALL. I have always been

the tomboy unlike Rosabel. She is the total and absolute girl, but hey I gotta love her. Let's get back to us running for our lives. _Raven I think we lost them. _Rosabel whispered in my

ear. I nodded and looked around at the dark setting surrounding us. _Let's keep running until we find somewhere to stay. _I said my voice laced with authority. She nodded sheepishly

as we ran in complete silence.

**3 weeks later**

Paul P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned heavily and smacked the shit out of my alarm clock until it shut off. Lazily I rolled out of bed and let a loud yawn escape me. The bright red numbers on the clock read

7:29. Ugh I had to be at school in 20 minutes. I quickly threw on some jeans and a white shirt while brushing my teeth. I ran down the steps while brushing my hair and threw on

my black Nikes. I heard chuckling from the kitchen and saw most of the pack gathered around my small table. "Hey Paul!" Jacob called as I took an empty seat between Embry and

Quil. Besides those 3 idiots Seth, Jared, Leah, and the twins Collin and Brady were here. I grumbled a good morning before snatching some bacon off of the plate in the middle of

the table. The guys were all having small conversations until I heard one in particular. Seth was talking about 2 new girls coming to La Push High. Not a lot of people go there

because of how small the town is so this is big news. Apparently his mom met them at the grocery store and they moved into a new house a little bit in the woods down the street

from me. I wonder if they're hot…I was knocked out of my thoughts when Embry yelled "Time to go!" Everybody quickly stood up and ran towards their cars. Apparently I wasn't

the only person who wanted to meet the new girls.

Rosabel P.O.V.

After running for our lives from the Volturi we found a small town named La Push. Ha-ha that is kind of a funny name. Oh well it is my new town now. Raven and I moved into a nice

house that had plenty of woods in the back and shortly after we enrolled in their school. A few days after arriving here we went to the bike store and purchased 2 Kawasaki bikes.

Raven's is all black and is a Kawasaki Ninja 1000r while mine is a light blue with a little amount of black and is just a Kawasaki 1000r. I smiled brightly at Raven and she winked

back at me as we took of on our bikes. "Damn these bikes are fast" I yelled at Raven and she just laughed and went faster. We easily passed carloads of people and hit the turns

with ease. It was getting late and we had school tomorrow so we drove home. I dragged my lazy butt upstairs and plopped down on my huge King sized bed. I heard Raven do

the same thing in her room as I whispered goodnight. Night she whispered back and then I fell into the darkness.

Raven P.O.V.

After almost breaking my alarm clock this morning I rolled out of my warm bed. Releasing a loud yawn I walked towards my closet and grabbed a pair of tight grey skinny jeans and

a cute black and grey plaid top. I threw on a pair of black boots and a silver heart necklace. To finish off my look I straightened my hair and put on some light make up. I brushed

my teeth, smiled in the mirror and trotted down the steps to see Rosabel making me breakfast. "Hey sis." I smiled and she said "Morning doll." I laughed and gently sat down at

the table. She wore a cute pair of light blue skinny jeans, a pale pink top with a gold necklace and earrings. She curled her hair and wore a cute pair of white shoes. "You look

cute." I said nodding at her and she said "Thanks so do you!" I giggled as she handed me a huge plate of pancakes which we both devoured. I looked over at the clock and

realized it was time to leave. Rosabel looked a little bit nervous so I gave her a reassuring smile and said "Nobody better mess with you or else you know I will fuck them up." She

laughed and said "I know." I giggled and grabbed my phone and my keys then headed towards my bike. I threw my hair into a ponytail as did Rosabel. I gave her a fist pound

before hopping on my bike and speeding off. Rosabel was just a few feet away from me as we continued passing cars. We were swerving around a certain car when I heard

somebody whistle out of their window. I laughed and I just knew that Rosabel was blushing like crazy. A few minutes later we reached hell…I mean school. I parked my bike close

to the school and Rose parked next to me. We both jumped off of them and took out the ponytails. She handed me a brush and I quickly brushed out my hair. She smiled at me and

I smiled back as we walked towards the school. It was actually smaller than I thought. I was about to walk in when I saw the car and the guys that whistled at us. They were

huge! I saw Rose's eyes glitter in awe as she stared at the guys. I giggled quietly and dragged her into the school ignoring the stares we were receiving from everybody. I easily

found the office and asked a nice looking woman for our schedules. "What are your names Dears?" She asked kindly. "I am Raven Luna and this is my sister Rosabel Sole and we

are in 11th grade." She smiled sweetly and handed us our schedules. We both thanked her and realized we had all the same classes together. I am actually really happy because

my sister is my world. We smiled at each other and headed to our first class, which was Science. We walked in a few moments after the bell and looked around the room. It was

small but it was packed. I saw the 2 open desks waiting for us in the back, right where I like them. The teacher walked over and said "How may I help you?" Rosabel smiled

sweetly and said "We are the new students…" He smiled and said "I am Mr. Sancta and I will be your science teacher. Introduce yourselves to the class." Rosabel nodded and said

"I am Rosabel Sole and I'm new here." A preppy girl in the front hissed "Obviously." I glared at her and a small growl escaped me but I quickly regained my composure and said

"I'm her sister Raven Luna and I don't take shit from anybody." As I said this I looked directly at the preppy girl and she just huffed. The teacher looked at me in shock and pointed

to the two empty seats in the back. Rose had that look on her face and I knew something was up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back with me and she carefully sat

down. Her face was completely blank and then it clicked. After a few moments she snapped out of it and nodded towards me. I let out a light sigh and finally looked around at the

kids. Most of the tall tan kids from this morning were gathered in front of us as the teacher left to bring a paper somewhere. They all turned around and introduced themselves.

One of them stuck out her hand and said "I'm Leah and I think we are going to be great friends." I laughed as she pointed at the guys. "This is Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Paul."

As soon as she said that name and I met those eyes it all clicked…

Rosabel P.O.V.

After Leah introduced herself to us she introduced her friends. "This is Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Paul." Oh my gosh, those eyes, that face, wow…


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob P.O.V

Her face was perfection. That was the only way to describe her. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and her beautiful smile blew me away. She had a gorgeous shape and I

could just swim in her eyes. I found myself getting lost in them before Embry tapped my arm. "I'm Rosabel." She whispered and blinked her perfect eyes a few times. "It's nice to

meet you." I murmured and she gave me a small smile. I grinned from ear to ear and realized that I wasn't the only one who imprinted.

Paul P.O.V.

Wow. Me, the man whore of the school actually gets lucky enough to imprint. And damn I am so lucky. Her smile dragged me in and her eyes were simply amazing. They were a

beautiful purple which is weird but beautiful. Her tan and slim body was perfect. She had curves but in all of the right places and her ass was perfect. I want to just run my hands

through her hair and hold her right next to me. "Dude." Jared said while punching my arm. I glared over at him and my angel stuck out her hand. "My name is Raven." She said and

her voice sounded like tiny bells. I wanted her to talk forever and ever. "I'm Paul and it's a pleasure to meet you." She laughed and smiled at me which caused me to smile. I was

about to say something else to her until Brittany walked over. She sat on my lap and said "Paul I missed you! Wait…who are the pieces of trash?" I glanced over at Raven and saw

a look of rage come across her beautiful face. Rosabel instantly laid her hand Raven's shoulder and whispered something even my enhanced werewolf hearing couldn't hear.

Rosabel P.O.V.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Those were the only thoughts rushing through my mind. His amazing brown eyes pulled me in and his smile pulled me in deeper. His hair was black and

was short cropped. His skin had heat pouring off of it and his body was amazing. As soon as I saw him I knew that it was _him._ He is the one. I would have kept staring into his

eyes until somebody tapped his arm. "I'm Rosabel" I whispered and he said "It's nice to meet you." I smiled at him and a huge smile spread across his face. I glanced over at

Raven and noticed she found the one for her too. I was so happy for my sister and I knew she was happy for me 2. I noticed as Paul was about to talk to her again that a classic

preppy girl walked up and sat on his lap. "Paul I missed you! Wait…who are the pieces of trash?" She said in her preppy voice and I knew Raven was about to snap. I gently put

my hand on her shoulder and whispered "Stay calm, stay in control..." She relaxed slightly but I knew she was about to start something.

Raven P.O.V.

He was the one. His whole appearance dragged me in. It started with his deep brown orbs and that glistening smile. It then leads to his hair and his perfectly hot and tan skin.

Finally it ended with his god of a body. Everything about him dragged me in deeper and deeper until I am almost drowning. I wanted to swim in his eyes for ever until one of his

friends gained his attention. I instantly stuck out my hand and said "My name is Raven." He looked amazed for a moment then he said "I'm Paul and it's a pleasure to meet you." I

smiled and he was about to sat something else until this little trashy slut walked up and sat on his lap. She fucking sat right on his lap and said "Paul I missed you! Wait…who are

the pieces of trash?" I felt the anger bubble inside of me and if it wasn't for Rosabel I would have exploded. She new exactly what to say to calm me down but I wasn't done. "I am

Raven and this is my sister Rosabel and the only trash I see here is you." I growled and she looked surprised but she quickly pulled herself together. Paul gently stood up and set

her on her feet before whispering harshly "You have a boyfriend and I am not interested." I laughed as she death glared me. This caused me to laugh harder and I said "Buh bye."

As she stormed back to her seat. Rose was giggling next to me until the teacher walked back in. They all turned back around and we listened to a boring lesson on chemistry.

**Time Skip to Lunch**

Rosabel P.O.V.

The day thankfully went by pretty fast and it was already time for lunch. Those guys and Leah were in all of our classes and I was actually really excited. They are all really nice and

it feels right being with Jacob. We all walked into the lunch room and I pulled Raven into the lunch line with me. _I'm starving _Raven yelled. _Me 2!_ I yelled and she laughed. We both

filled up our trays with a water bottle, pizza, and fries. After we paid for our food we walked towards an empty table until Jake grabbed my arm and Paul grabbed Raven's. "You

guys can come and sit with us if you want." Paul said happily. We both nodded and took a seat at their packed table. I saw a few faces I didn't recognize and Jake quickly

introduced them. "This is Seth, Collin and Brady. Guys this is Rosabel and Raven." He said proudly. The guys all said hello and I saw Raven gently rubbing her temples. I looked at

her nervously as her hands clenched into fists. I was the only one who noticed and I whispered "Are you ok?" She shook her head and quickly ate her food before standing up and

grabbing my hand. "We will be right back." She said quickly before dragging me to the bathroom. She checked under all of the stalls to make sure it was empty before she finally

told me what was wrong.

Raven P.O.V.

My head was pounding from all of the thoughts and emotions running through the cafeteria. I tried rubbing my temples but it just wasn't working. So after I dragged Rosabel to the

bathroom I checked to make sure we were alone before explaining it to her. "There are just too many thoughts and feelings running through everybody Rose! I can't even hear

myself think anymore!" I yelled. She laid her hand on my shoulder and said "Do you want to go home? I mean we only have general music left." I shook my head and said "I will be

fine but when we get home we are going for a run." She nodded and smiled before grabbing my hand and leading us back to the table. We took our seats and Paul asked me if I

was alright and I said of course. That's when Quil spoke up and said "Since today is Friday we are having a bonfire at the beach tonight at 7…would you girls like to come?" I

glanced over at Rosabel and I knew she wanted to go so I said "Yah we would love to come." They all smiled and told us exactly where to go. After that the bell rang and we all

headed to general music.

**Time Skip to End of Day**

As soon as the bell rang we all headed towards our vehicles. Paul gave me a hug before we left and Jacob gave Rose one too. I smiled and whispered into his shoulder "I will see

you later." He smiled and said "Can't wait." I waved goodbye before climbing onto my bike and starting it up. I waited for Rose to join me until we both took off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosabel P.O.V.

I am so excited about the bonfire! The best part is that Jacob is gonna be there…my Jacob…I was quickly knocked out of my thoughts from an extremely pissed Raven. "I wanted to

fucking rip that Brittany bitch to shreds Rose!" Raven fumed as she slammed the front door behind her. I sat down at the kitchen table and said "So did I…" Raven started screaming

cuss words in Italian which caused me to laugh. Yes me and Raven can both speak fluent Italian and it really does come in handy. Finally she grabbed my hand and dragged me

towards the woods for a long run.

**Skip to After Run**

While we were on our run I did notice the strange smell. I knew that smell I haven't smelt that since…ugh just shut up Rose and drop it I told myself. We finally got back to our house

and realized it was already 6:30. We both dashed upstairs and cleaned up before heading back out to our bikes. I laughed loudly as Raven revved her engine. I revved mine as we

both took off down the road towards the beach.

Raven P.O.V.

As we took off towards the beach I couldn't stop thinking about Paul. He was taking up my thoughts and all I could see was his face and those deep brown eyes. Before I even knew

it we arrived at the beach. It was mostly empty except for the pack and some older people. We both parked our bikes and walked towards the large bonfire everybody was gathered

around. As soon as we were close enough everybody ran up and hugged us except a few new people. "Hey this is Sam, Emily, Billy, Quil Sr., and Sue Clearwater." Embry said happily.

I shook all of their hands and actually realized I knew some of these people. "Guys give us a few minutes to talk to the new girls." Billy said quickly. They all looked confused for a

moment before shrugging it off and running to play football. The only people left were Billy, Sue, and Quil Sr. Before we could even sit down Billy pulled us into a hug. "Raven and

Rosabel…we have missed you so much!" We both laughed and I said "Wow what happened old man? I remember when you were still a little crazy pup." He laughed a hearty laugh

and said "Well I stopped phasing and decided to raise kids with my imprint Lisa, you know Jacob." Rosabel giggled happily and said "My imprint Jacob." Billy looked shocked for a

moment and yelled "Thank the Lord! He can finally get over Bella!" I laughed and said "I got stuck with Paul." He patted my shoulder and mockingly said "I feel so bad for you." We all

ended up laughing until Sue said "You guys look the same as you did 50 years ago. Why can't I be like that?" We all laughed again and Old Quil chimed in "I'm so happy you girls are

back…wait do the boys and Leah know about you guys yet?" We both shook our heads in shame and Rosabel finally spoke up.

Rosabel P.O.V.

It is so good to see Billy, Old Quil, and Sue again! I missed them so much, but I hated the question Old Quil just asked us. After shaking my head in shame along with Raven I said

"How do we tell them what we are? They will not understand and they will kick us out like the old packs did before them!" I felt a few tears drip down my face as I thought back to our

past of La Push. Raven pulled me into a hug before Sue jumped up and said "Girls I think you should tell them tonight and all of us will stick up for you. We will not have a repeat of

what happened so many years ago, I promise." She smiled reassuringly and I nodded slowly. "I guess we should tell them now before things get out of hand." Raven whispered. I

nodded my head again and said "Let's hang out with them for a while before we break the news." Raven nodded happily as we waved to the Elders and ran towards the pack. Jacob

ran to my side and said "Do you wanna play? I will take it easy on you I promise." I laughed loudly before eagerly accepting the challenge. There was no way I am going to lose this

game.

Raven P.O.V.

After our talk with the Elders we ran to join the pack and I stood next to Paul. He smiled and put his giant arm over my shoulder instantly making me warm. "Are you ready to play?"

He whispered into my ear. His hot breath tickled my neck as I said "Of course babe." His smiled grew even larger as the teams were picked. It was me, Rose, Seth, Leah, Embry,

Collin, and Emily against Sam, Quil, Jared, Jacob, Paul, and Brady. Our team had the ball first so as soon it started Seth passed me the ball and I took off towards the other end of the

beach. Jake and Paul were right behind me but I was faster. I ran right into the touchdown zone and screamed YESSSSS! My team was cheering loudly and I was laughing at the

other team because they were all making puppy dog faces. I laughed and kissed Paul on the cheek and Rose kissed Jake on the cheek. Their faces instantly lit up and I handed them

the ball.

Rosabel P.O.V.

AS the game started again Sam tried to throw the ball to Jacob but I intercepted it and scored my team another touch down. The game continued like this until Sue called "FOOD IS

READY!" Suddenly everybody stopped what they were doing and ran towards the Elders. The final score was 42 to 7…dang our team dominated! When we got to Sue everybody filled

their plates with piles and piles of food and then took a seat around the fire. I sat down next to Jake and Raven sat next to Paul. As we ate the Elders began the legends of the

mighty protectors and the cold ones. Ewww the cold ones…When Billy finished the legends he looked over at us and nodded in our direction. Sue looked over at us with a half smile

and Old Quil had an understanding look on his wrinkled face. Raven sighed heavily and I looked at her in fear. "Non avere paura." She whispered reassuringly. In Italian that means

"don't be scared." I nodded in her direction and she stood up proudly. I stood up and walked next to her and she said "We know what you all are. You are all mutaformas." They all

looked at her in confusion until Old Quil said "That means shapeshiters." They all looked at us in shock and Leah asked "How?" "I am the angelo della notte e della luna." Raven said

boldly. "I am the angelo del giorno e del sole." I said quietly. "What does that mean?" Sam growled at us. Raven's face changed to rage as she realized Sam growled at me. Her eyes

statred to glow and I wasn't going to stop her this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven P.O.V.

It just made me so mad that Sam fucking growled at u. Like what the fuck? We are trying to tell them what we are and explain all of the help we are going to give them but he had to

fucking growl like seriously. I felt my eyes start to glow and I was surprised that it wasn't Rose who tried to calm me down…it was Old Quil. You see, Old Quil knows of my powers and

how strong I am. Just ask him about the 3 scars down his back. After I took a few deep breaths my eyes went back to normal and I was calm. "I am the angel of the night and the

moon." I said bravely. I looked over at Rosabel and she said "I am the angel of the day and the sun." I looked around and all of the pack's faces were a mixture of confusion and awe.

All of their emotions were getting to me so I successfully blocked them out. I was about to continue our speech when I heard those voices. I shot Rosabel a look and she looked

towards the woods. Before anybody could react we jumped in front of them and growled wildly at the woods.

Rosabel P.O.V.

The Volturi has found us. I will not let them hurt my friends and my Jake. Raven and I sprang in front of them and growled wildly towards the woods where Aro, Jane, Felix, and

Demetri were waiting. They all walked out and the pack joined in growling but Raven held up her hand and silenced them. She also used her powers to force them to watch and not

help with the fight. We couldn't stand to see them get hurt because of us. After that instantly I saw her eyes turn to their blackish color and I knew what was happening. She was

going to phase into her ultimate warrior form. She screamed loudly as her bones cracked into her huge form. She stood about 10'8 and her large fangs hang out of her huge muzzle.

Her deep black eyes stare into your soul and her pointy ears hear every one of your movements. Her white and black fur is not very long but it is a beautiful coat of fur. 6 inch claws

stick out of her huge hands and feet and they can cut through anything. Raven is a real werewolf…the ultimate fighter. She let out an ear piercing howl which made the Volturi cringe

in pain. I guess it was my turn to change.

Raven P.O.V.

Since I am the angel of the night and moon my creature that I change into is the almighty wolf. At night I have the choice of becoming the super powerful werewolf of remaining normal. During the day I am just a wolf like the pack but I am a little bit bigger, stronger, and faster than Sam and his pack. The weird thing is that when I am a werewolf I can still control my actions. That is extremely rare for a lycanthrope but I guess it's because I am special. My sister on the other hand is slightly different. She began her phasing process which is slightly easier than mine. During the night she turns into a giant tiger that is about the size of a horse, but during the day she shifts into a tigress warrior. She stands about 10'3 and has the orange and black striped short fur. Her eyes are yellow with the small black slits like a cat and she had huge fangs that match her long sharp claws. Her hearing is almost as good as mine as with her eyesight. She can also control herself when she is in that form and both of us are immune to vampire venom. It doesn't affect us at all but their powers do. I looked down at Rosabel in her tiger form and nodded lightly towards her. _I love you sis._ She whispered through our mind connection. _I love you 2 Rose._ I replied before howling again and charging the evil blood suckers.

Rosabel P.O.V.

As we charged towards the Volturi I couldn't help but think about Jacob. If we lose this battle I will never forget him…_Focus!_ Raven hissed as she came closer to the leeches. Jane

looked directly at her and screamed "pain!" I felt the pain running through her body but she kept going. She lunged directly towards Jane and you could see the panic written all

across her face. Jane screamed as Raven almost landed on her but Felix jumped in front of Jane and punched Raven knocking her back into a tree. She growled fiercely and ran

towards her again. This time I grabbed onto Felix and pushed him out of the way. Raven successfully landed on top of Jane and easily ripped her head off. After that the shit hit the

fan. Felix threw me into a tree and I blacked out but I saw what was happening through Raven's thoughts. Demetri and Felix grabbed onto her side and you could hear all of the

cracking of her ribs. She whimpered so loud that I saw everybody cringe in pain but she didn't give up. She clawed at them until they retreated leaving Jane's dismembered body lying

on the ground.

Raven P.O.V.

I am in so much pain it is almost unbearable but I know I must keep fighting until they leave. I kept trying to scratch them with my claws and eventually they retreated. Jane's body

was lying on the ground and I knew I had to finish the job. I used my powers to light her body on fire and I watched her burn. After the job was done I phased back with my clothes a

little bit torn and blood spattered from my ribs. The pack was running over to us now and it all started to become fuzzy. Stay awake Raven I kept yelling in my head. I limped over to

Rose and made her phase back by using some of my magic and her clothes were torn with a little blood here and there. I felt my ribs healing slowly as the pack ran up next to us.

Jacob gently picked up Rosabel in his arms bridal style and started running towards the woods. Suddenly I was swooped up in somebody's warm arms and I knew who it was. I

looked up at Paul and he smiled weakly at me as he carried me bridal style to Sam's house. When we got there Jacob laid Rose on a couch carefully and Paul set me down on another

one. I smiled at him and walked shakily over to Rose. Since it was still night I was stronger for now. Her head was taking a long time to heal a huge gash in it from the impact of the

tree. 'Step back." I whispered to everybody and the immediately listened. My huge black wings came out of my shirt and I felt myself heal completely. I smiled widely and put my

hands on Rosabel's head. A bright light shined over her head and when I removed my hands her head was completely healed. I smiled at my job well done and my wings

disappeared. That took most of my energy so I plopped back down on the couch and instantly fell asleep thanking God that everybody was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosabel P.O.V

When Raven healed my head I immediately fell asleep. It was mostly dark until I had _the dream. _If I'm having it…Raven must be having it too. We are running together through the

woods trying to catch the retreating Volturi before they escape. It is pitch black outside and we are running through the dense woods of La Push. There is a giant full moon looming in

the sky which increases Raven's abilities. Because of this she is slightly ahead of me in her werewolf form and she prepares to pounce on Aro. I try to run faster but something is

holding me back. I turn around to see Jacob in his wolf form grabbing onto my leg trying to make me stop. His eyes are full of hurt and worry for me as I try to shake free. I look back

over at Raven in helplessness and she is wrestling Aro….

Raven P.O.V.

Right after I fell asleep I got the curse of _the dream_. It normally changes on the circumstances in our lives so right now we are chasing the Volturi. I am in the lead because of the

moon and Rose is lagging behind me. I quickly approach Aro and lunge at his filthy bloodsucking throat. I begin to wrestle with him when I see Jacob stopping Rosabel from helping

me. I shrug it off and continue to fight. Demetri and Felix jump on my back and try to peel me off of Aro but it wasn't going to happen. I am just about to tear into his throat when I

see Demetri sinking his fangs into Paul's neck. I immediately stop and watch in horror at the scene in front of me. Paul whispered I love you before he disappeared. After he

disappeared everybody else also disappeared. I was left in darkness until I started hearing faint voices yelling hurtful things at me. Killer, monster, you couldn't save him or your old

pack; you didn't save everybody from your past life, failure, worthless. The voices grew louder and I tried to cover my sensitive ears. It wasn't working so I screamed out in frustration

and said in a whimper _I loved you too Paul._ Then it all went dark and silent.

Rosabel P.O.V.

AS Raven watched Paul die I knew she had lost. Aro sprang up behind her and tore her apart slowly and painfully. I screamed in pain as I watched my sister perish right before my

eyes. I yanked my leg away from Jacob and attacked the closest leech there was. I dug my teeth into Felix's arm and flung his body around. My vision was blurred because all I could

see was red. I then heard Jacob running to help me but I knew what was going to happen. He attempted to fight Demetri and put up a pretty good fight…until Demetri sunk his fangs

into Jake's shoulder. I heard him whimper in pain as he hit the ground with a loud thump and whispered I have always loved you. I cried in pain and fell to the ground in a large ball.

The last thing I heard was "Goodbye" until it all went dark. That's when I heard Jacob's voice screaming my name and I couldn't find him. Suddenly his voice was cut off and I heard

evil voices screaming at me. You can't save anybody can you? You are a worthless creature. The evil voices continued to sneer at me until I gave up. Before I fell into the darkness

and silence I whispered _Jake I always loved you too. _

Raven P.O.V.

I was only in the darkness for a few moments until I saw the scene of Demetri sinking his teeth into Paul's neck. I screamed again and jolted awake to find everybody gathered

around me. I gripped onto the couch and scanned the faces. Once I saw Paul's I dove onto him and hugged him as tight as I could. He hugged me back then whispered "I love you

too Raven." I looked at him in shock and realized that they probably heard the whole dream. I felt the hot tears stream down my face as I whispered "I thought I lost you." He

whipped my tears and gently kissed my head before whispering "You will never lose me." I looked up at him and gently laid my lips on top of his. He instantly responded and kissed

me back with force. I felt his hot breath and his scent engulfed me. I let it go after a few seconds and put my forehead against his. "I love you Paul" "I love you Raven" We both

smiled and were about to kiss again until I saw Rosabel fly off of the couch crying.

Rosabel P.O.V.

After the silence consumed the darkness followed. I was stuck in what felt like a deep empty hole with no way out. A few minutes later I saw a bright light in front of me. Standing

there was Jacob with his arms outstretched waiting for me. I tried to embrace him but he kept going farther away. Finally he stopped and said "You didn't save me Rose; I thought

you loved me more than that." As soon as the words escaped his lips I broke down crying. Suddenly I felt myself hit a hard surface and I blinked my eyes open. I was lying on the

floor of somebody's house crying my guts out. I looked around to see everybody staring at me. The first person I ran to was Raven. I gave her a bone crushing hug before screaming

"Please don't ever leave me again." She looked at me in bewilderment before saying "I would never just leave you." I sobbed harder into her shoulder while she rubbed my back

softly. "It was the dream wasn't it Rose?" She asked softly. I nodded vigorously before looking over at Jacob. I dove into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. He was

stunned at first but then replied with everything he had. His scent was intoxicating and it pulled me in. After kissing for a few moments I whispered "I love you." He replied "I love you

too." After hugging for a few more minutes I let go and faced the pack. "Please sit down girls." Sam said in an alpha tone. I gently sat down next to Raven and the pack sat in a loose

circle around us. "So girls I think you owe us an explanation for everything that has happened." I peeked over and saw Raven's hands turn into tight fists. She must be thinking about

the past…

Raven P.O.V.

Soon after we calmed my frantic sister down Sam decided he needed some answers. So after we sat down he had the nerve to ask us for an explanation about what we are and our

past. I know my past is a rough one and I hate to talk about it. Just thinking about it enrages me. Before I got out of hand I took a few calming breaths and nodded my head gently.

"It all started about 149 years ago…."

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEEEE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Raven P.O.V.

"It all started 149 years ago. Rosabel and I were just born and we were instantly separated. Our mother was a mighty angel and our father was one of the last children of the

moon. He was a real werewolf and was feared everywhere. Our parents thought that it was too dangerous for my sister and me to be together so my dad took me and my mother

took Rose. While I grew up with my father life was tough. It felt like we were always on the run from the Volturi and evil vampires. When we would finally find a home for ourselves

we were found and had to leave. It wasn't until I was about 14 that we actually had a stable home. My father was a nice man for the most part. He was always very protective

over me but he gave me my space. He was also constantly training me to fight, and protect myself from cold ones. He also taught me how to kill the evil leeches so they couldn't

harm anybody else. That was how I lived most of my childhood, training and fighting. But when I turned 15 my dad finally explained to me what I am. He said I was always special

and I knew he was telling the truth because I was always stronger, faster, I could hear better, I could smell better, and I could see farther than the average human. Even though

when I was growing up I didn't go to school, my father taught me everything I would ever need to know. Once he started explaining to me what I was it all started clicking

together. I never felt like I was a normal teenage girl like everybody else. I always felt like I stuck out and didn't fit in. He told me about a symbol that would appear on my wrist

when I was ready to become the real me. He explained that I would be a werewolf like him and possibly an angel like my mother. He also said that I inherited the darker part of

her magic so I would most likely become the angel of the night and moon. Because of this he said my powers would be healing, controlling fire, water, and the weather, reading

minds, and feeling people's emotions, teleportation, and I would never age after I turned 18. At first I didn't believe him until that fateful day that I turned 18. I remember it like it

was just yesterday. My father and I were watching TV when a sickly sweet scent filled our house. I looked at my father in fear and ran to the window. 12 red pairs of eyes

surrounded our small house in the woods and I knew what they were. My father told me about them too, he called them the cold ones, also known as vampires. Their dark

silhouettes ran through the woods as the moon slowly started rising. My father grabbed my arm and dragged me outside with him just as the moon was looming in the dark

midnight sky. I couldn't take my eyes off of it and neither could my father. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I felt an intense burning on my right wrist. I pulled

my eyes away from the moon and stared down at my burning wrist to see a blue crescent moon glowing there. I remember gasping in shock as I fell to my knees. The pain coursing

through my body was almost unbearable and I couldn't stop the shaking running through me. It felt like I was having an earthquake inside of my body. My vision was blurred but I

could see the fear in the vampire's eyes as the looked at me. The pain grew even more intense as I heard loud cracks coming from _me._ I screamed in pain as I felt my body trying to

change. My spine grew and cracked along with the rest of my bones. My mouth and nose grew into a long powerful muzzle with large canines and fangs. My eyes shifted from their

beautiful purple to a pitch black color which made me look like I had no soul. My hands grew and fur started sprouting from every inch of my body. Sharp long claws came from my

fingertips and toes making me look even more like a monster. After the transformation was complete I felt right. I felt _complete._ I looked around and saw a nearby puddle. I peeked

into it and saw my true self. I was about 10'8 with white and black fur with muscles popping out from every part of my body. I felt so powerful and indestructible in my new body. I

looked over to my father and what I saw surprised me. He was actually _shorter _than me. He was about 10'3 with deep black fur and yellow eyes. His muscles were popping out like

mine but I looked stronger than my own dad. He looked at me in shock and a form of respect and pride. _Honey are you okay?_ My dad's voice ran through my head. _Better than ever._ I

responded confidently. He nodded and peeked around at the vampire's surrounding us. This was the moment that all of my training would pay off. _Are you ready Raven? Yes I am _

_father. Good luck honey I love you. I love you too dad. _After that we sprang into action. We both took on 6 vampires apiece and it was actually easy for me. I tore their heads off with

my powerful jaws or I would scratch the off with my claws. When I was done I grabbed a lighter and light the evil leeches on fire. While they were burning I looked over at my

father and saw the most horrifying scene in my entire life. My father was being torn apart by the leeches. _DAD!_ I screeched as I charged the leeches. It took me a long time to

realize I was too late. I ripped them all apart in a blind rage of red and I enjoyed it. After I light all of their bodies up I ran over to my dad. His arms were gone and his neck was

almost ripped out. I picked him up in my arms and the last words he said to me were _I am so proud of you…I love you Raven…_After that he left me. His eyes rolled back and I felt his

breathing stop. I licked his face and gently laid his body on the ground. I looked up at the moon and released an ear piercing mournful howl. In the distance I heard more howls

echoing mine and I felt warm tears drip down my muzzle. After crying all night over my dad the sun finally came out and the slow process of phasing back hit me. The pain was

extremely intense as my body reformed to it's original self. When it was complete my clothes were torn and tattered but I didn't care. I slumped back into my house and packed up

most of my stuff. The crescent of my wrist was glowing again as I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell to the ground as I felt my shirt tearing in the back. I felt 2 loud pops and the

pain was gone. I stood back up and realized that I had a pair of beautiful jet black angel wings. They were about 6 feet long with elegant feathers that were just stunning. I

flapped them a few times before walking back outside. I gently kissed my father's head before taking off into the sky and flying towards another town. I flew around for hours until

I found a small reservation called La Push. When I arrived there it was about 3 in the afternoon and it was like a ghost town. I landed in the woods and sat under a tall tree for

some shade from the hot sun. My wings finally disappeared and I thought about my father. It filled me with so much anger that I began shaking again. This time when I shifted I

was like a regular wolf except I was the size of a horse! My white and black fur was slightly longer and it was pretty cool. I picked up my bag in my mouth and explored the area

until I was hit with an odd scent. I followed it for a while until I found another pack of wolves just like me. The alpha talked to me for a while and we came to an agreement. I could

join their pack and help them with killing leeches. That pack was Billy Black, Old Quil Ateara, Harry Clearwater, and Sam's father. Billy was the alpha and he showed me great

kindness, as did the rest of them. I remained in their pack for about 70 years until I felt a pull to be somewhere else. I told them about it and they told me to follow it. So I left La

Push and followed the pull to Italy where I met the Volturi. They took a special interest in me and allowed me to join their family. They made me believe that they were special and

didn't hurt humans, werewolves, or any other creature. After I settled in there I met a strange girl that lived down the hall from me. She said her name was Rosabel and she was

really pretty. When we were talking I noticed a glowing sun symbol on her left wrist and then realized that my moon was glowing too. Our hands instinctively joined together and I

noticed the symbols fit together perfectly. Suddenly we were both sent a vision from a beautiful woman who claimed she was my mother. She said that this strange girl was in fact

my sister and we could teach each other many different things. After that day we spent every moment together teaching each other new skills and powers. She taught me how to

control my powers as an angel and I taught her how to shift into her tiger forms. We became extremely strong and the Volturi adored us. We live with them for about 50 some

years until we learned about them killing innocent humans and children of the moon like me. After that we escaped and ran but they chased us. Luckily we were able to escape and

that's how we got here. They still want us back but if they can't get us back they will surely kill us." I took a deep breath after finishing my life story and looked at the faces around

me. Paul's was full of shock, Sam's was awe, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Leah were looking at me like I was some sort of god, while Jacob, and Emily were looking at me in

surprise. Rose looked over at me and said "My turn I guess..." I nodded at her in appreciation and sh began. "After we were split up..."

**To be continued...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rosabel P.O.V.

"After we were split up I was sent to live with my mother. Living with her was not nearly as hard as it was for Raven living with our father. My mother and I moved into a nice house

in the woods of Canada when I was 3 and we stayed there most of my life. During my childhood my mother taught me all about the angels and their powers. She always said that

they were protectors of everybody from the evilness of the cold ones. I always loved to listen to tales about them when I was little. For some reason they seemed to interest me a

lot and I always wanted to know more. When I turned 6 I got the chance to actually attend school unlike Raven. While at school I always noticed I was different than the other

students. I was smarter, faster, stronger, or just better than them. Every time I would ask my mom about it she would just say "its fine" or "you're just imagining it." I believed

these little white lies until I turned 15. That was the year that I broke the record on the track team. All of the coaches were stunned and said my performance was simply

impossible. After that day I stopped attending school because of my "abilities" and my mom explained everything to me. She told me that all of the tales about the angels were

true and I in fact am an angel. She told me that I would soon become the angel of the day and sun when I reached the age of 18. She also told me about a small symbol that

would appear on my left wrist of the sun. I was extremely excited about my 18th birthday when it came. I mean who wouldn't want to be an angel? So when the sun rose that

morning my left wrist started glowing and a small sun symbol appeared. It continued to glow as my mother lead me outside into the sunshine. All of a sudden I felt a sharp intense

pain in my back that immediately caused me to fall to my knees. The pain was excruciating but it felt right in some way…I know that sounds weird but that was how I felt. After a

few moments of the pain I heard two loud ripping sounds and two even louder popping sounds. As soon as I heard those noises the pain stopped instantly. I sighed in relief as my

mom helped me stand up. I peeked around and saw 2 beautiful white and puffy angel wings. My mother smiled happily and patted my shoulder. "You did it honey." She said

proudly and gave me an ear to ear smile. I smiled back at her as 2 large beautiful wings appeared from her back. She grabbed my hand and we flew up into the sky together. She

taught me how to fly and how to control my powers which are controlling water, earth, having visions, and I can possess people. She also showed me how to master the power of

the sun but she didn't know how to show me 1 thing. She didn't know how to show me 2 phase. She said my father would be able to teach me but she didn't know where he was."

Raven let out a small growl remembering the day her father was murdered but Paul grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She calmed down and smiled back before I continued. "My

mom and I lived in that house for many years until one day that changed the rest of my life. My mother came home late from a quick run and she seemed like she had been crying. I

tried to ask her what was wrong but she just collapsed in my arms sobbing her guts out. I tried to comfort her but it wasn't helping. Finally she calmed down enough to explain

what was wrong with her. "Rose you know I love you right?" She asked nervously. I nodded and looked at her in worry as she continued. "The angels higher than me told me it

was time for me to go and join them." "That's fine mom I don't mind moving." I said strongly. A few more tears escaped her as she said "You can't honey." I looked at her in shock

and began to cry too. We cried with each other for hours until I heard loud knocking at the door. We both looked at the door with fear as 3 beautiful angels entered and grabbed

my mother's arms. I tried to hold onto her but they shook me off of her. As she was leaving she whispered "Honey I love you…go to the Volturi in Italy and find Raven." I looked at

her in confusion before nodding and saying "Love you too mom." After I said those words they dragged my mother away and they disappeared. After moping for many days I pulled

myself together and headed towards Italy. I had to find this Volturi and this girl named Raven. On my way there I had a vision about how to get there and convince them to let me

stay. All I had to do was show them my powers and my potential and they would let me in. After arriving there I showed Aro my potential and he actually liked me. He gave me a

special room to live in and he said I could stay for as long as I wanted. I actually stayed there for a long time until I felt a weird pulling feeling dragging me down the hall. Standing

there was a new girl who was extremely beautiful. She looked like she had it tough most of her life and she was not to be messed with. As soon as she told me her name it all

clicked. Raven…the girl my mother told me about. After talking for a minute my symbol started to glow brightly. I then noticed another bright light coming from her right wrist. It was

a symbol of a crescent moon. Suddenly our hands collided together and our symbols fit perfectly. After that we were sent a vision of my mother who told us that we were sisters

and we could help each other out. That day changed my life forever. Raven taught me how to phase into my mighty tiger form. The first time I phased was definitely the scariest.

We were in the courtyard and the sun was shining brightly outside. Raven was giving me a dirty look and then started yelling mean things to me. _You dirty bitch! It's you fault our _

_mother's gone! You didn't even try to save her because you are worthless!_ After that I snapped. I felt my whole body shaking in pain and more importantly anger. The anger flowed

through me as I felt my body reforming itself. I felt my spine growing longer and a small muzzle came from my face. I felt sharp teeth fill it and my eyes become slits. Long claws

came out of my now paw like hands and my feet looked like paws. Bright orange fur came sprouting out from every inch of my body followed by dark black stripes. After my

transformation was complete Raven smiled proudly and handed me a mirror. I was about 10'3 with small muscles coming from all different parts of me. They were nothing compared

to Raven's. My teeth were slightly shorter than Raven's but my claws were longer. My eyes were little slits and were actually pretty creepy. Raven phased into her wolf form and we

decided to go for a run. I was fast but she was faster. She easily passed me in our race and she stayed in the lead. We were heading back when Raven saw something horrifying.

The Volturi were killing 3 werewolves just like her. She howled loudly before attacking them. She started losing so we both retreated and just started running. We ran and ran until

we got here and that leads us to right now." I swallowed heavily before receiving a hug from Raven. I hugged her back then hugged my Jacob. He gently kissed my forehead and I

smiled brightly at him. We were about to start talking again when Raven shot towards the window. She looked at me in panic as the full moon was rising in the sky. "Outside!" I

screamed at her as she bolted out of the door. As soon as she hit the grass she began shifting into her werewolf form. I heard her screaming in pain and I couldn't help but feel

bad for my sister. After the shift was over she howled in happiness and bounded towards us. Let's go run she said through our mind link. I nodded and said "She wants to go for a

run." Everybody nodded and went to phase while I phased right there. Raven licked my cheek and ran into the woods. I ran behind her and peeked back to see everybody in wolf

form behind us. As I was turning back around I ran into what felt like a wall. Raven had stopped and was wildly sniffing the air. Her eyes turned to the black coal color as one word

crossed her mind…Leech.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven P.O.V.

I knew that horrible scent from anywhere…Leech. The smell burned my nostrils and it had my temper flaring. With everybody behind me I followed the scent. I was running so fast

that I looked like a blur. The scent led me to a huge open field with woods surrounding it. At the other end of the clearing 2 leeches were holding what smelt like a human against a

tree. I growled viciously at them and they all turned around. It was a man and I'm guessing his wife. The man was pretty tall with blood red eyes and long brown hair and he

looked about 40. The woman had bleach blonde hair with black highlights and looked about 30. Her eyes were also blood red and they looked hungry. The little human had long

brown hair with wolf eyes! Whoa….but she looked about 3 years old and pretty powerful. I was confused by her smell until it finally hit me. This little girl is going to be a wolf shifter

like us. This made me even angrier as I lunged towards the leeches. They looked horrified as I came flying towards them. All I could see was red everywhere I looked. Suddenly we

all collided and I easily began winning. The female tried to attack me but I easily dodged her amateur attempts. It only took me a few moments to bite into her neck and rip her

head off. I spit it out of my mouth and stared menacingly at the male. He looked shocked and pissed at me. I grinned a wolfy grin edging him on. He charged towards me and I was

ready until I saw a flash of orange in front of me. Rose knocked him out of the air and easily tore his head off. I smiled at her and used my fire powers to light them both up. As

they were burning the wolf pack finally arrived and looked astonished. We both just laughed then I remembered the little girl. She looked petrified as I slowly walked up to her. I

laid down on all fours and nudged my big wolfy head against her. She looked wearily at me then lifted her tiny hand and patted my head. She smiled an adorable smile and giggled.

I licked her face and she climbed onto my back. I stood back up on my 2 hind legs while she clung to my fur. When I came back to the group they were all in human form looking at

me curiously. I handed her gently to Rose as the sun began to rise. I ran towards the other end of the clearing so the little girl didn't have to see me as the phase attacked me

brutally. I fell to my knees as the pain ripped through me. I felt my muzzle and claws slowly disappear and my skin returned. My ears went back to normal and I was finally my

normal height. My clothes were actually in pretty good condition except for a few tears. I threw my hair into a ponytail before running back to everybody. The little girl was looking

around for somebody and when I returned she jumped out of Rose's arms and into mine. I looked at her in shock until I heard a little voice in my head. _Hello_ it said quietly. _Hello…is _

_this the little girl? This little girl has a name_ The voice said giggling. _What is it?_ I asked curiously._ Evangeline...my name is Evangeline. _She said softly_. That's a beautiful name honey._ I

said kindly. _Thank you kind lady…what's your name? _She asked. _My name is Raven._ I said while smiling. I was about to continue until I realized everybody was staring at us. "She can

talk to me through a mind link…her name is Evangeline and if you give me a few more minutes I will ask her for more information." Everybody nodded and I said _Evangeline how did _

_you get here? _A few tears dripped down her face as she reached into her little sundress pocket. She gently pulled out a note that I read to everybody. **To anybody who finds this **

**please take care of my precious Evangeline. If you are reading this now it means that I didn't survive the attack but please tell her that her mother always loved her…and **

**Evangeline is special…she is-**The letter abruptly stopped and I felt my wolf senses kicking in. I sniffed the letter and for some reason I felt the urge to phase. I handed the little

girl to Paul and took a few steps back. I phased into my regular wolf form and looked at the letter. Now I could actually read it. The rest of it said **if you are reading this you are **

**obviously a wolf shifter like me. This means that hopefully you will understand what Evangeline is. She was just recently born but she already looks like she is 3. She grows**

** rapidly and will most likely look like the age of 7 in 2 weeks. She will stop aging at the age of 17 because she inherited the shifter gene and when she creates a bond with **

**you the both of you will share a mind link. Please take care of my precious Evangeline. **After reading the rest of the letter I phased back and told everybody what the rest of it

said. They all looked at Evangeline in shock and then at me. Paul handed a squirming Evangeline and then gave me a hug. I hugged him back and he gently kissed my cheek. I

smiled happily before I heard that small voice in my head. _I miss my mommy…. Evangeline I will be your new mommy and I will always protect you and I will never leave you. _She looked

at me in astonishment before saying _Promise? _I nodded and said "I pinky promise." Everybody looked at me weird until I pointed to her head. The all understood then and Sam

walked up to us. "What are we going to do with this thing?" "Thing…she is not a thing Sam" I growled. I felt like I need to protect her…raise her like my own…Rose interrupted my

thoughts and said _I can be an aunt! _I laughed before nodding. She jumped up and down screaming "I'm an aunt!" She jumped into Jacob's arms and they hugged for a few minutes

until Sam cleared his throat. I turned to face him again and he said "This little creature will not be around this pack I forbid it!" I growled loudly at Sam and was basically telling him

to step down but he wouldn't. "Guys whoever wants to stay with this little freak show then they can but whoever has a little bit of sanity left can come with me!" Everybody looked

at Sam like he had 3 heads and I just started laughing my ass off. Evangeline started laughing with me as did Rose. After calming down Sam gave me the death glare and stormed

off. I looked at the pack and said "If you want to go with Sam we will not hold you back so if anybody wants to go do so now…" Everybody just shook their heads and Leah walked

up to me. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug and said "I will follow you anywhere almighty alpha." I smiled at her and the rest of the pack stepped forward. They all said they

wanted to stay with us and then I noticed something. Seth was staring at Evangeline with the imprint look. I fake gasped and then laughed at Seth's face. "You're great for her

Seth." I said happily and his grin went from ear to ear. After the whole Seth incident Paul walked over to me and said "So babe…looks like I'm a dad now." I smirked at him and said

"We'll see Paul." He laughed and put his arms around my waist. He then gently kissed Evangeline's head and said "my name's Paul." She smiled brightly and the first words she

actually said since the first time we met her were "Hello daddy." His smile increased by 10000 as did mine. She then looked into my eyes and said "I love you mommy." I felt a few

tears roll down my cheeks and I said "I love you too."

**Sorrry I haven't updated in forever but I have been sooo busy lately! Any who reviewww pleaseee ;))**


	9. Chapter 9

**By the way this story is made during Eclipse and I only own Raven Evangeline and Rosabel! Reviewww pleaseeeeee **

Rosabel P.O.V.

I can't believe it I'm an aunt! I am just so happy you don't even understand. But I think the only person who might be more excited than me is Raven. Her face has a new glow to it

and I know she is just ecstatic. It would take a lot to wipe that smile off of her face. So after finding Evangeline we went back to Jacob's house for some dinner. We all sat in the

crowded living room but it was actually nice. You could just feel the heat radiating off of the pack's bodies and they felt like heaters. I snuggled into Jacob's chest as we sat on the

floor together and Raven sat contently on Paul's lap with Evangeline. The rest of the pack was either on the floor, the couch, or they pulled up a chair. Embry turned on the TV and

put on Insidious. The movie was really creepy but Paul and Raven were actually laughing at the movie. "This movie is so fake!" Raven said while laughing. "How do you know?" Quil

said curiously. Raven's face darkened and she said "I just know." Everybody eyed her in confusion but I knew what she was talking about. You see since Raven is the Angel of the

night and moon her powers were kinda mixed with the darkness. That is why she phases under the full moon and it causes her so much pain. There is another side effect of the

dark powers that Raven hides deep within her. Lying deep inside of Raven is an evil side of her that can destroy anything in her path. The evil side of her can only be summoned

when she needs it or she becomes too mad. She really scares me when she is in that form because her eyes turn bright red and huge fangs replace her teeth. Her body becomes

more like a shadow and she can become completely invisible to the world. The other scary part is that she can control the dead. Not like zombies, more like ghosts, but she has

never had to do that yet. Anyway after the movie is over I hear a loud banging on the front door. Jake looks at the door nervously and slowly walks to open it. I could hear his

heartbeat quicken as the door slowly creaked open to reveal a human girl. She looked about 17 and was extremely pale. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders

and she looked like skin and bones. The thing that surprised me was that Jake pulled her into a hug. After a few moments she let it go and walked into the crowded living room.

She looked at me and Raven like we were freaks which we are but she's a human! She shouldn't know what we are. Paul noticed her look and let out a small growl but Raven

quickly shushed him. She handed him Evangeline and walked over to the girl. "Hello my name is Raven and this is my sister Rose. Who are you?" Raven said icily. She slightly

stuttered as she answered "My na-name i-i-is Bella." I saw a sudden gleam in Raven's eye as she said "Bella Swan?" Bella nodded curiously and Raven laughed loudly. "So you're

that girl that has the Cullen's wrapped around your finger." Bella looked at her in shock and nodded again. Raven only laughed harder and sat back down. We all eyed her

curiously but she just shook the looks off. Bella looked over at Jacob and said "Do they know everything?" He nodded while trying to hold back a laugh. She blushed wildly before

beginning her speech. "Well everybody Victoria is back…with an army. She wants to come back and kill me because of James and the Cullens don't know if they can handle them

alone so I was wondering if you all would maybe help." The first one to react was Raven as usual. She jumped out of her seat and screamed "I'M IN I WANNA KILL SOME LEECHES!"

I laughed and said "I'm in too." The rest of the pack agreed and Bella's face had a smile from ear to ear placed on it. "We are having a practice in the clearing in about 20 minutes if

you all would like to come." We nodded and everyone got up. I held Jacob's hand as we walked towards the woods. Raven decided to leave Evangeline with Bella's father Charlie

because she did not want to get her involved. As we walked into the woods the sun slowly set revealing the night. The moon was now slightly smaller but I knew Raven would still

be extremely powerful. As we got deeper into the woods the pack all phased but Raven and I remained in our human forms. Jacob challenged me to a race and I instantly

accepted. Seth, Paul, Raven, Embry, and Leah all joined our race. The winner would win 30 dollars thanks to Embry. Jared walked out in human form and said "ready….set…GO!"

We all took off in the blink of an eye and it was a close race. It went Raven, Leah, Paul, Seth, me, Jacob, then Embry. Poor Embry he came in last….Anyway after we came closer to

the opening the scent hit me. It smelled like leech but there was something sort of off. As we got closer the scent became even stronger than I realized it…they are veggie

vampires. This took a load off of my shoulders because I did not want to help some stupid human drinkers. We finally reached the field and there stood 7 vampires and Bella. I felt

Raven slightly flinch at the scent but she held her emotionless mask. A blonde haired man walked forward and said "Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family Esme, Alice,

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. We would like to thank you all for wanting to help us…" Edward then stepped forward and said "If it isn't the angel of the night and moon.

What a pleasure." He said sarcastically. Raven laughed and said "Nice to see you Fucktard." He hissed at the nickname but remained calm. He then looked towards me and I felt

him probing my thoughts. "Ah and this must be your sister, the angel of the day and sun." I nodded and said "Nice to meet you all." They all nodded and smiled before Jasper

began the training. But let me tell you this story about Raven and Edward. While we lived with the Volturi Edward came and asked for us to end his life. Aro would never want that

because of Edward's gift so he said no. After that Edward tried to hold Raven hostage so they would kill him but he failed epically. Raven bit into his shoulder in her wolf form…and I

bet the scar is still there. Haha I think that's kinda funny because he got what he deserved. Anyhow let's get back to the practice. The wolf pack insisted that they should just

watch and I was ok with that but Raven wanted the action. Paul tried to hold her back but she easily maneuvered her way into the practice. Emmett stepped up and she held up

her hand. "I want you all to come at me…_at once" _She said with an evil smirk placed across her face. Paul tried to stop her but she convinced him that she was strong enough. The

Cullens agreed and got in their positions. Raven closed her eyes and I saw her hands begin to glow a dark red color. Her dark angel wings came out of her back and she visibly

relaxed. All at once the Cullens ran at her but she was ready. Her eyes shot open and they were blood red. Emmett came at her first and she threw him into a tree. Next was Alice

who jumped from a tree onto her back. Instantly I saw Raven tense up and her wings disappeared. Alice fell to the ground and Raven just stood there. In one swift movement all

of the Cullens were against the ground being held by this watery substance. I ran up to her side and shook her arm but she didn't respond. She just stood there staring into the

woods…her eyes were pitch black. I looked up into the sky and noticed what was happening…it was an eclipse…This is not good. During eclipses Raven goes on what I call 'The

Hollywood Werewolf Stage." While this is going on she shifts into her werewolf form and completely rampages everything in her path. The only person who might survive this is me

since I am her sister. I need to take action now so I grabbed her arm and began whispering the ancient song of the angel of the night and moon in her ear.

Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>The world is in your hand  
>But I will fight until the end<p>

Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>Don't follow your command  
>But I will fight and I will stand<p>

When darkness falls  
>Pain is all<br>The Angel of Darkness  
>will leave behind<br>and I will fight

The love is lost  
>beauty and light<br>have vanished from  
>garden of delight<p>

The dreams are gone  
>midnight has come<br>the darkness is our new kingdom

Hunt goes on  
>deep in the night<br>time to pray  
>down on your knees<br>you can't hide from the  
>eternal light<br>until my last  
>breath I will fight<p>

Now realize  
>the stars they die<br>darkness has  
>fallen in paradise<p>

but we'll be strong  
>and we will fight<br>against the  
>creatures of the night<p>

After I had finished the song she had visibly calmed down and made the substance holding the Cullens down disappeared. She took a few deep breaths before pulling me into a hug and whispering 'what would I do without you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Raven P.O.V.

Since when in the hell was there supposed to be an eclipse? Like are you fucking serious? If it wasn't for Rose I don't know what might have happened. After the strange incident I

apologized to the Cullen's but they just waved it off and told me it was ok. I smiled at this and then I walked back over to the pack. I looked around and saw Paul staring at me. I

phased into my wolf form and stood next to my Paul. I rubbed my head against his shoulder and he made a laughing noise. _I love you _came through my thoughts and I said _Love _

_you too Paul. _He gave me a wolfy grin and I giggled at his face. After saying goodbye to the Cullen clan we headed back to our houses. I picked up Evangeline on the way back and

she was super excited to see me. I thanked Charlie and headed back to our house. Rose was particularly quiet…I wonder what's wrong. "Rose what's wrong doll?" She just sighed

and said "It's that obvious?" I nodded and giggled as did she. "Well what's up?" I asked curiously. She took a deep breath and whispered "Do you think Jacob has feelings for that

Bella girl?" I shook my head and said "He lost all of the feelings towards her when he met you." She smiled like a fool and said "Thanks sis." I just smiled and said "No problem."

We finally arrived at my house and I realized the fight was in 4 days. We would definitely have to train, starting tomorrow morning. I looked at Evangeline and noticed she had

another growth spurt. She looked about 9 now and I could see she would become an amazing wolf. "Mom…" She whispered at me. "Yes honey?" I asked curiously. "Could you train

me too? I want to be able to fight too and I just want to phase already." I looked at her in shock and looked over at Rose for her response. Her eyes shined so I took that as a

yes. "We would love to honey, but you must be prepared…do you think you could speed up the aging process and possibly be 16 by tomorrow?" She nodded excitingly and she

said "I can't wait to kill some leeches!" We all laughed and headed off to bed. I took a long hot shower, brushed my teeth and slipped into an oversized t shirt. I then crawled into

my bed and tried to gather up my thoughts. Everything was running through my mind so quickly. The fight, Evangeline, Paul, the pack, Rose, the Cullen's, and the Volturi, and

training…ugh I had a lot on my plate. I sighed and tried to sleep but it was amazingly difficult. Suddenly a rock hit my window followed by 3 more. I walked over to it and opened it

quickly. There stood Paul in all his glory. I smiled and took a few steps back so he could jump in. In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me smiling. I smiled back and

whispered "Couldn't' sleep?" He shook his head and said "I missed you too much." I slightly blushed and pulled him over to my bed. He gently lay down next to me and wrapped

his warm arms around me. He kissed my temple and kept whispering "So beautiful, my love, my life." I smiled before whispering "My wolf, my everything, my rock." He smiled and he

whispered "I love you" before I drifted off to sleep with the love of my life holding me close to his heart.

Rosabel P.O.V.

After getting ready for bed I thought about that Bella girl again. Deep inside me I still thought that Jacob might have feelings for her. This made me slightly nervous as I climbed into

my bed. I laid there with my eyes open just thinking about everything. It was really hot in my room so I opened my window the whole way for some air and crawled back into my

bed. For some odd reason I couldn't fall asleep. I tried so hard but it felt like I was just missing something. I sighed heavily before turning over to reveal Jacob standing there. I

jumped and landed on the floor while he chuckled at my fail. He walked over and gently helped me up. "I can't sleep at all." I sighed as I sat back on my bed. He nodded and said

"Same here." He sat down next to me and for some reason I felt whole, I felt complete. I felt the sleepiness coming as I snuggled into Jacob's chest. He smiled and kissed my cheek

as I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same and all I heard was "I love you" before I drifted off to sleep to the constant rhythm of his heartbeat.

Evangeline P.O.V.

These past few weeks have been crazy for me. I lost my mother, I found a new family, I found my soul mate, and everything's just changing. My wolf eyes are still amazing, alert,

and bright. Everyday I grow taller, stronger and older. Hopefully I will stop soon so I can finally be with Seth. He is just so adorable and sweet and his wolf form is so cute. Anyway

after a long shower I sat in my room and was able to push the aging process so now I look about 14. By morning I will look 16 and I am so happy because I want to learn how to

fight and phase. Finally I can get revenge for my mother's death by killing the things that killed her. I felt a few tears drip down my face as I remembered my mother. I sniffled

quietly to myself until I heard somebody whispering my name. I tried to find the source but it sounded far away. I then walked over to my window to look outside and then I saw

him. Seth was standing under my window looking hopeful at me. I smiled while giggling and taking a few steps back. In one swift motion he was standing in my room looking at me

with the look I adore. "What are you doing here Seth?" I asked curiously. "I couldn't stop thinking about Evangeline." I slightly blushed and he pulled me into his arms. His warmth

heated me up and I loved the heat. I snuggled into his bare chest and flopped us both on my bed. He grabbed the blanket and tossed it over both of our bodies as I slowly began

to fall asleep. His arms snaked themselves around my waist and he said "I will love you, forever and always." I smiled before darkness consumed me.

Raven P.O.V.

I woke up this morning listening to the light snoring and rhythm tic beat of Paul's heart. I smiled and gently kissed his cheek before slipping out of his tight grasp. As soon as I was

out he jumped off of the bed and was looking around frantically for me. Once he spotted me he visibly relaxed and said "Don't do that to me." I laughed and gave him a hug before

pulling him downstairs. When we got down there Jacob, Rose, Seth, and Evangeline were waiting for us. "Evangeline you did it!" I screamed as I pulled her into a hug. "I know I

can finally fight!" She said while giggling evilly. After our hug we all sat down around my kitchen table while I cooked breakfast. I made enough food to feed a small army and

moments after it was done the rest of the pack just walked in. I just laughed and said "Come in and eat guys." They all took a seat as I put the food on the table. I made eggs,

toast, bacon, sausage, potatoes and pancakes. Evangeline, Leah, Rose and I made our plates first then the guys dug in. In a matter of seconds all of the food was gone and I was

laughing my ass off. The guys just continued to eat until everybody was full. Everybody thanked me for breakfast and helped me clean up. "SO we are going to train today…are you

guys up for it?" They all agreed so I said "OK well I'm gonna go get dressed and I will meet you all outside in 10." They all nodded and left the kitchen. The only ones left were me,

Paul, Rose, and Evangeline. They went upstairs to get dressed leaving just me and Paul. "Why didn't you follow the rest of the guys?" I asked curiously. He laughed and said "I

wanted to wait with you." I laughed at this and said "You just wanna watch me get dressed." A smirk appeared on his lips and he nodded. "I don't think so lover boy." I giggled

while he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I wasn't going to cave in so I pulled him closer to me and my lips crushed against his. We made out for a few minutes until I pulled away and

said "There you go that should make up for it." He blinked a few times before smiling like a fool and running outside. I just shook my head and laughed while going upstairs to get

changed. I simply threw on a sports bra, a cut off, and a pair of booty shorts. I simply threw my hair into a messy bun and walked into the hallway. Evangeline and Rose were

waiting for me wearing T shirts and shorts. I smiled and said "You guys ready?" They both nodded eagerly as we headed outside for some intense training…

Thanks for all of the support LunarFairyPrincess1989 I really appreciate it! :))))


	11. Chapter 11

Rosabel P.O.V.

Raven was whooping everybody butts in training. We started off with a 10 mile run that had everyone exhausted. Then came hunting a herd of deer and catching 7 of them which

was not easy…at all. After we ate them we had to do some strength training by lifting extremely heavy weights that she had in our basement. After that came the part everybody

was waiting for…making Evangeline phase. I knew this would be an extremely difficult job for us but I knew we could do it. We all sat in the woods in a loose circle while Evangeline

stood in the middle. Embry and Quil restrained Seth as Raven stood up and walked over to her. "You little whore you're the reason your mother died! You didn't even do one thing

to save her because you were weak! How could Seth even love you oh wait he doesn't!" Raven screamed at Evangeline as she fell to the ground shaking. Raven took a few steps

back as she exploded into a huge ball of fur. Raven jumped into the air and screamed "Yesssss! Honey you fucking did it!" Evangeline looked very confused until she realized why

Raven said those things. She did it to make her phase so she could fight. Evangeline launched herself at Raven and landed on top of her licking her face. She couldn't stop laughing

as she pushed her off. Everybody went into the woods to phase while I transformed into my tiger warrior and Raven transformed into her wolf form. In one big long sentence came

Evangeline's thoughts. _OmgIphasedIcan _We both laughed at her thoughts and she finally got them together and said _what do I look like? _Raven sent her the image of her wolf form.

She had lightly brown fur with white fur laced through it. She smiled and said _I look pretty good. _We all laughed as the pack joined our thoughts.

_Are you guys ready to train?-Raven_

_Hell yes-Evangeline_

_Calm down killer-Me_

_Your wolf form is beautiful babe-Seth_

_*Giggle and blush*-Evangeline_

_Aww young love-Embry_

_Blahh haha-Jared_

_Aww my little brother-Leah_

_I love Raven so much she's so strong-Paul_

_I love Rosabel so much…-Jacob_

_Come on guys focus-Raven_

Everybody nodded and it became silent as Raven stepped up to Evangeline.

_Come at me-Raven_

_Are you crazy?-Evangeline_

_Trust me-Raven_

_Ok-Evangeline_

Evangeline came charging towards Raven who easily stepped out of the way. Evangeline growled while lunging again, and again she missed. Finally Raven began teaching her.

_Leeches are extremely fast so you have to keep up and be on your toes.-Raven_

Raven phased back and talked through our minds. _Ok I am going to be a leech…Evangeline attack me. _She nodded and came at Raven who easily jumped on her back and showed

her she would have died. _Dead_ came through her thoughts. She jumped off and said _Never go for the easy kill because you will lose. Always try for an arm or legs so they are disabled _

_then go for the head. Never let them get a hold of you or else death will come. _Evangeline nodded again while Raven said _Come at me and watch my movements so you know when to_

_ strike. _With a simple nod Evangeline approached her as Raven attacked. With one swift movement Evangeline dodged and pinned Raven down. She smiled and stood back and

saying _Congratulations. _After a few more tries everybody began sparring against Raven for practice. After everybody went a few times we all phased back and Raven pulled me in

the middle of the circle with her. "Ready for some angel fighting" she asked while looking up at the sky. It was sunset so right about now we would have equal strength and we

could both shift into our warrior forms. I nodded eagerly as our wings escaped our backs." Powers" I asked curiously. "No let's not use them just in case." I nodded while her

sword appeared from the ground as did mine. Hers was black with silver laced through it and mine was white with gold laced through it. We bowed at one another but never took

our eyes off of each other. After that she smirked evilly while clashing her sword against mine. We clashed for a few moments before she took off into the sky. "Keep up sister" she

yelled while smirking at me. I simply laughed and flew next to her. Our swords clashed again and I began losing. I tried my hardest but I wasn't winning so I flew back to the

ground and shifted into my tiger warrior form. Raven flew about 20 feet away from and fell to the ground in pain as she began to shift. During the shift I saw a small smile spread

across her lips because she knew this would be a tough fight. After her shift was complete I charged towards her. She made what sounded like a laugh while swiftly moving to the

side and catching my tail in her hands. I tried to run but she just held me there. Finally she put me in a head lock which I tapped out of. After her victory she looked up towards the

now rising moon as I shifted into my regular tiger form. She let out a long happy howl full of cockiness. After about a minute we both phased back and she said "Mwahahah you will

never defeat the almighty Raven!" I laughed while the guys gave her a high five and Paul kissed her. Jacob walked over to me and said "you did great babe. I am so proud of you

my little tiger warrior." I smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips but an image flooded my mind as I took a few steps back. Raven saw my face and tapped into my vision. After a

few moments she fell onto her ass and growled menacingly at Jacob. I looked at him in shock at the vision I just received. During the battle he kisses Bella…and likes it.

Raven P.O.V

After witnessing Rose's vision I couldn't help but growl at Jacob. Rosabel's visions are never wrong so I became more and more pissed off. I didn't want to hurt anybody so I

stormed off into the woods with Rose following closely behind me. I heard Jacob yell "babe what did I do!" One of the guys smacked him while we went deeper into the woods.

When we were out of earshot from them Rose collapsed into my arms and began sobbing. I rubbed her back gently and said "its ok honey bunches. He still loves you with

everything he has. I promise." She continued to cry and I felt the howl build up in my chest as I let it out. It was mournful and hurt and it relieved my pain…slightly. I pulled Rosabel

closer to me until I heard rustling in the bushes. I laid her gently on the ground because she passed out and growled viciously at the trees. Out walked 2 red eyed angels and 5

newborns. "What do you want" I said while growling. They all just laughed at me and said "you." "I'm not going anywhere without a fight" I said while phasing into my werewolf

form. They all went into fighting stances while I growled again. All at once they pounced at me but I was ready. I used my powers to hold them back but I felt myself slowly

weakening. Before I knew what was happening I felt darkness consume me but I tried to fight back. I felt my strength slipping away as I slowly cast a small spell. It protected

Rosabel and sent her a vision of what happened to me. It took the rest of my energy to do that and I finally fell into the darkness.

Rosabel P.O.V.

After sobbing into Raven's shoulder I passed out. I never really cry that much so I think that might be why. As I was surrounded by darkness I felt something gently cover me…like

a shield. Then I got hit with the vision. 2 red eyes angels and 5 newborns were dragging Raven's lifeless body deeper into the woods. I screamed her name but she didn't respond.

After the vision I jolted awake and looked around furiously. "RAVEN!" I screamed with more tears streaming down my face. "RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU!" I saw red everywhere I

looked and began to slash trees with my claws. How could I have been so weak? I couldn't even protect my sister when she needed me. In a matter of seconds the whole pack

was surrounding me and Paul asked me the question I was fearing to answer "Where is Raven?" I let the image of my vision flow into their minds as I just stood there. All at once

everybody growled while Paul and Evangeline phased. All I could hear from her thoughts were _Mom where are you? I need you mom please stay strong for me. _Paul's thoughts were

_Raven I promise I will find you my love. I will do whatever it takes just please be ok. _

Raven P.O.V.

I heard voices screaming my name in my head as I tried to wake up. My eyes slowly blinked open and I scanned the room. It had all white walls and bodies were sprawled all over

the ground. "Hello" my voice sounded weird, and kind of crackly. I heard a few moans until a little girl appeared in front of me. "You have to escape here Raven." I looked at her in

shock and said "how do you know my name?" She looked kind of sad while whispering "I am a ghost. I was killed here because I was a child of the moon. They will kill you too so

you need to escape." I looked at the little girl with a few tears in my eyes and tried to stand up. I noticed I was in my human form with chains wrapped around my hands and legs.

I tried to take a few steps but fell after 2. The little girl looked at me in shame and said "I am sorry Raven I wish I could help." That's' when the idea hit me. "Do you think you could

go to La Push and tell my sister where I am…she could save me." The little girl's face lit up and she nodded wildly. I gave her the address and she disappeared. I took a deep

breath and examined myself. I had a few cuts which were healing already and I had a slit lip. I licked it and felt the blood slowly trickle down my face. I looked around the room

again and noticed there were no doors and only 1 small window. I sighed heavily before trying to pull my chains apart but I instantly got shocked violently. I slumped to the ground

and felt around my neck. Locked onto it was this weird shock collar thing and I refused to fuck with it because I didn't want to get shocked again. So I crumpled into a ball and said

"Paul, I love you. Please help me."


	12. Chapter 12

Paul P.O.V.

It has been 2 days since Raven's kidnapping and I haven't slept at all. I can't find it in myself to sleep because I don't want to waste time. Lately everybody has been in down and

pissed off moods. I guess its' because Raven brings happiness to all of our lives. Besides me Rose is taking it even harder. She blames herself for everything that happened but we

reassured her it wasn't her fault. So right now we are all sitting in Rose's kitchen after another unsuccessful search. It is like she completely disappeared in thin air. "I can't do this

much longer" Leah said as she thought about Raven. All of us agreed when all of a sudden a bright light lit up the room. I blinked a few times and in the place of the light stood a

little girl. She looked worn and beaten down but hopeful. "Who is Rosabel and Paul" She asked seriously. We stood up and she smiled then said "I know where Raven is."

Everybody's faces lit up and I yelled "Where is she!" She held up her small hand and showed us the room with Raven lying bleeding on the ground. I growled loudly and the little

girl said "Follow my light and I will lead you to her but we must hurry…she doesn't have much time left." We all nodded and took off into the woods following her. Raven just hold

on I'm coming to save you.

Rosabel P.O.V.

I have been an emotional wreck for the past few days. I can't forgive myself for what happened to my sister. I just let her get taken away. I was so weak while she was strong. I

let her down. But hopefully I can make it up to her. These thoughts swirl around in my mind as I follow this little girl. All I can think about is the safety of my sister and killing

whoever touched her.

Raven P.O.V.

The pain these past 2 days has just gotten worse. The first day one of the angels broke my left hand while a newborn fractured my right ankle. By the next day those have healed

which made them hurt me more. I have 3 scars from the bite marks of the newborns and 8 slashes from the claws of the angels. Today I am slowly healing but it is taking much

longer. I just woke up a few minutes ago and everyone just entered my room. They unchained me and dragged me towards another large room. They set me in the middle and

stood around me in a circle. One of the angels hissed "Why do the shifters find you so special?" A newborn nodded her head and said "You are worthless just like your pathetic

father." I growled lowly and looked up at her face. I got an instant flashback to the night my father was killed. She was the leech that tore off his arm. Somehow she escaped and

has been plotting against me because I killed her husband leech Fred. I laughed and said "Poor Fred." She hissed at me and sent a kick to my already cracked ribs. I heard one

break and I spit out some blood. The newborns all ran towards the other side of the room while the angels just laughed. I coughed up more blood then finally began to heal. As I

lay on the ground I can't help but think about my life. I have lived a long, hard, exciting life. I met my soul mate, killed many leeches, lived happily with my sister, met Evangeline,

saved many lives, and made many friends. I smiled at the thoughts and rolled onto my back. I looked up towards the angels and said "When are you going to kill me?" They just

looked at me in shock and said "You are giving up?" I nodded weakly and said "I lived a full, happy life. If it is my time I will go willingly." They stood there in awe and ran into

another room to talk. I took this as my chance and stood up. My wings came out and I flew towards the window. I easily broke it and flew out. I landed on the ground and saw

my wings bleeding slightly. I let them disappear and began running towards the woods. I didn't make it far before one of the newborns tackled me. I rolled onto the ground and let

out an ear piercing shriek. It jumped off of me and hissed wildly at me. I gently stood up and said "The angel of the night and moon never gives up." I gave them a smirk before

charging them with my sword. I easily killed 2 of the leeches with 2 easy swings of my sword. I was about to end one of the angels life when the other 3 leeches rammed into me

and held me against the ground. I looked around frantically before I heard many growls coming from behind us. I looked over to see my pack standing there with the little ghost

girl. She waved at me before vanishing into the night air. All at once the charged but it was too late. The leech that killed my father lifted me into the air by my throat and said "Tell

your father I said hi." In one easy motion she snapped my neck and it all went dark. I'm sorry Paul…

Paul P.O.V.

My life is over. My Raven is gone forever and I had no way to stop it. I ran over to her lifeless body and just held her in my arms. The tears streamed down my face like a waterfall

and the sobs shook my body. I continued to sob as Rose ran over and held her with me. She sobbed louder before screaming "Why did you let them take her! You could have

saved her." The weird thing was she screamed this towards the sky. I looked at her in confusion as a bright light shined from the sky. I slowly stood up as 2 glowing figures flew

down towards Raven's unmoving body. It was a beautiful angel and a werewolf just like Raven. They walked over to her and Rose said "Mom…dad?' They both nodded as her

father howled up at the moon. Her mother howled at the moon too as Raven's body lifted up into the air. Bright red light glowed around her body as her dad walked over to her.

"Raven, it was not your time yet, the wolf in you is not ready to leave, and it wants to claim what is hers." Then her mom walked over to her and said "It is nice to finally see you

honey, I have missed you so much and I am sorry I wasn't there to teach you about your angel self. But to show you my forgiveness I give you the gift of life." Raven's body jolted

and her eyes shot open. She took a gasp of air before saying "Dad….I am sorry I have failed you but it will never happen again. And mother, it is nice to finally meet you, you are

beautiful and I would like to thank you for saving me." Her eyes filled up with tears as her werewolf form emerged. "Howl with your dad one last time' her father asked her kindly.

She nodded happily and threw her head into the air letting out an amazing authority filled howl. Her father joined in followed by her mom, Rose, and then all of us. Slowly her

mother and father disappeared while waving goodbye and saying "We are always watching out for you guys, we love you." "love you guys too" Raven whispered. They vanished

into the night while Raven phased back. She took a deep breath and walked right over to me. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. The sparks flew as

our tongues wrestled around. She pulled back and I whispered _mine_ in her ear. She smiled and whispered back _always yours. _I held her in my arms for a few moments before she

ran over to her sister and hugged her wildly. They both laughed and smiled happily at each others presence. She then hugged the rest of the pack, even Jacob. Finally she came

back over to me and said "Lets' go home please." I nodded and carried her back to her house.

Rosabel P.O.V.

After seeing my mother she told me something important through a vision. She said that Jacob has had feelings for Bella in the past and the kiss they will share just closes all of

the feelings off. I understood completely and as we are walking home I ran to Jacob's side and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry for overreacting about Bella…I love you." He just

smiled and said "I love you so much more than her, always and forever." I smiled happily as he phased and carried me on his back the whole way to my house. I couldn't be

happier right now. I have my mate, my sister, and my life. What else could a girl ask for?


	13. Chapter 13

Raven P.O.V.

We have exactly 1 day until the fight with the Cullen's. You can tell by everybody's vibes that they are excited and nervous. The imprints are even more nervous for example Kim

has been crying for 2 hours straight. I on the other hand am extremely excited because I get to kill some leeches. But deep inside of me there is a little part that is so nervous, and

it's not even nervous about my safety. It is nervous for the safety of Evangeline, Rosabel, Paul, the pack, and even the Cullen clan. That is why today we are training again. The

pack is sparring off with the Cullen's while I spar with Rose. By the looks of things this should be an easily won battle but we still take extra precautions. The good thing is that

tomorrow is an almost full moon and the fight is supposed to take place at midnight. This means that my powers will be even more amplified. I smile at the thought and Rose gives

me a confused look. I just shrug my shoulders and prepare for our fight. The pack and Cullen's stand in a circle around us as we begin to fight. Today was mostly focused on our

powers and sword fighting. To begin our match we both bow towards each other and take about 10 steps away from each other. I smirked at Rose as I felt the ground beneath

me shake. I saw Rose's hand make a swift fist and I easily jumped out of the way as the ground collapsed in the old spot I was standing in. She blinked a few times before

regaining her composure and preparing another attack. I was already 2 steps ahead of her though. I lit my hands on fire and shot 4 fireballs at her. She ducked and jumped out of

the way as she sent a huge water ball towards me. I smiled and teleported into a tree. She looked around wildly for me and I laughed. In the blink of an eye I teleported right

behind her and gently shocked her with my lighting. Her body jolted as she tried to grab me. I just teleported again but she caught me. I was planning on teleporting onto her back

but she was prepared. She shot a huge water ball at me and it collided with my chest. I flew back into a tree and landed with a loud thud. It took me a few moments but I got to

my feet and wiped away the few drops of blood dripping from my mouth. I smirked again and said "Is that the best you got?" I saw her stiffen and she became angry as she

thre4w a huge rock at me. I jumped on top of it and did a flip onto the ground. With one easy flick of my hand the wind picked her up and dropped her on the ground. With another

easy motion of my hand the watery substance held her against the ground. She groaned loudly and tapped out. I jumped into the air and said "Yes 2 for Raven none for Rose!"

She huffed and said "Whatever Raven" and she stuck her tongue out at me. I walked over to her and helped her stand up. "Don't worry about it Rose trust me you can beat

anybody…besides me." We both laughed at that when Evangeline walked over. "Mom" She said shakily. "What's up Evang" I asked curiously. She scuffed her shoe in the dirt and

said "Will you promise me that you will be careful? You too Aunt Rose!" We both nodded and I pulled her into a hug and said "You have to promise me that you will be careful too,

and please don't try to be the hero." She nodded while giggling and walking back into Seth's arms. I smiled at the couple and looked up at the sky. The moon was slowly rising as

we walked back to my house. Everybody went home except Paul, Jacob, and Seth because none of us can sleep without them. As I crawled into bed with Paul holding me

protectively I heard him whisper _mine._ I laughed and said _yours. _He chuckled and kissed my cheek before we both fell asleep.

Rosabel P.O.V.

After falling asleep in Jacob's arms last night I slept amazingly. I no longer have nightmares and I think I can thank Jake for that. At about 9 30 this morning I woke up and looked

over at Jacob's beautiful face. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps that it made me smile brightly. I gently kissed his cheek and said "Jacob…wake up." He rolled over and said

"Five more minutes," I laughed while poking him and said "Please babe." He smiled and said "Anything for you." I smiled as he kissed me and we both walked downstairs.

Evangeline was sitting on Seth's lap while Raven made us breakfast. Paul watched her intently as she cooked and a few minutes later the rest of the pack came in. We all sat

around our huge table and ate a ton of pancakes. "Raven these pancakes are soooooooo good" Embry said as he stuffed 3 more into his mouth. She laughed and said "Thanks

Embryo." We all laughed and finished eating before cleaning the dishes. When that was all done we went to the clearing to meet the Cullen's. Tensions were high today because it

was finally time. The big fight was today and everybody was pumped. When we arrived the Cullen's were waiting for us with that Bella girl. Ugh I really don't like her at all, and

when I heard their plan about Jacob carrying her I got pretty pissed. Thank God fro Raven or else I might have flipped. Before he left to carry the bitch he gave me a kiss and said

"Please be careful and I love you." I smiled and said "I love you too Jacob." He smiled before picking her up and running off into the woods. Raven laid a hand on my shoulder and

said "Focus Rose don't worry about that it will be fine." I nodded as the Cullen's' began to strategize for the fight. Time was flying by and my nerves finally started kicking in. The

plan was that the Cullen's would wait in the clearing for the newborns while the pack, Raven and I would wait in the woods. When the leeches attack we will jump out and kill all of

them. As the sun began to set everybody gave each other hugs while Paul and Raven kissed. I smiled because I was happy for my sister. Deep inside I did fell al tad bit jealous

because I couldn't be kissing Jacob right now but I just shrugged the feeling off. Seth and Evangeline kissed as well then it began. The whole pack phased while Raven and I let

our wings out. Our swords appeared and we hid in the forest. A few moments later the scent hit us and we saw a ton of red eyes heading towards the clearing. Many of us

growled while the Cullen's hissed viciously. In a matter of seconds they charged the Cullen's' and we sprang into action. The wolves tackled many of them while Raven and I

slashed off their heads with our swords. The Cullen's also took down a lot but I wasn't worried about the vampires. I was worried about where my Jacob was and what was taking

him so long. My question was quickly answered when he burst out of the trees in wolf form and started attacking vampires. I heard Raven in my head scream _focus_ as more leeches

ran towards us. Suddenly a vampire charged me and I wasn't prepared…but Raven was.

Raven P.O.V.

As the battle began I felt amazing. I loved the feeling of killing evil leeches and I easily took many down. I had just killed another one when I saw a big one charge Rose. All at once

I shifted into my werewolf form because the moon was fully out and rammed into its side. I bit into its neck and ripped his head right off in one swift motion. Rose bowed her head

towards me and I just smiled and said _I will not lose you._ She nodded and said _thanks. _I just nodded and continued to kill leeches. Finally we had killed them all and we were

celebrating. Suddenly I heard another hiding in the woods just waiting. It decided to lunge and Leah was right in the way. I sprang towards her and pushed us both out of the

way. She thanked me while Jacob went to finish off the job. The last thing I saw was the leech wrap his arms around him and the sickening sound of bones cracking before I

instantly killed the leech.

Rosabel P.O.V.

As Raven finished off the leech I ran to my Jacob and held him in my arms. I saw about 5 broken bones including his ribs and his right arm. He screamed and cried in pain as Raven

ran over to him. "Take him to his house and I will he" that's all Raven could say until her nose shot into the air. Her eyes turned black as she said "Everybody leave now!" We all

looked at her nervously as she screamed "NOW!" All at once everyone took off except me. I stood by her side and said "are you ready for this?' She nodded and said "I have been

waiting for this."

**OOOO cliffhanger! Review please:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Rosabel P.O.V.

This is the battle Raven and I have been waiting for…the fight with other angels. Haha if only it was the fight with the Volturi…oh well that battle will come soon enough. Well

anyway when we were born my mother told me stories about evil red eyed angels that wanted Raven's and my powers. She said that they would do anything to steal our powers

and our strength. According to my mother these angels have blood red eyes, normally white wings, claws, sharp teeth, and swords for extra protection. They do not have powers

like my sister and I but they are extremely strong and fast. This scares me slightly but I know we are stronger and faster. Apparently these angels were cast out of heaven for

plotting against you know who. They roam the world invisible to humans just lurking and trying to find power from wherever they can get it. While we lived with the Volturi the

angels left us alone because we were heavily protected but now they know its open season. So right now I am standing beside the most powerful, wise, strong, independent,

amazing woman who is known as Raven…my sister. I have always admired, and respected her and deep inside of me I have a slight amount of jealousy. I want to be like my sister

in so many ways like her personality is just amazing. She is strong, smart, sarcastic, and funny. I wouldn't rather have anyone standing here with me now to possibly face my

death, and I know she feels the same way. As I look up towards the sky I can hear the shrill hisses of the angels and their large wings propelling themselves here. I peek over at

Raven and notice she has shifted into her werewolf form. She looks directly at me and smiles while saying "if we don't make it sis…I love you and our parents would be so proud." I

smiled while a stray tear streamed down my face. She smiled again while I shifted into my angel form. Suddenly about 45 angels landed in the open field and hissed wildly at us.

Raven smirked while saying "bring it on." I laughed quietly before saying "Jacob I love you" and charging towards them. We ran straight into the middle of them and just started

ripping and slashing off whatever we could get. Raven easily slashed off many of their heads leaving behind their lifeless bodies while I slashed off heads and appendages with my

sword. I became tired of my sword so I shifted into my tiger form and easily killed more of them. Raven shifted into her angel form and began burning them with her fire. They

screeched louder as she easily burned them alive. In a matter of 5 minutes 43 of them were dead or burning while just 2 remained. They took off into the sky trying to escape but

we wouldn't let that happen. We both followed them in our angel forms and easily caught up to them. In mid air we started a sword fighting battle. Raven took on the big male

angel while I took on an evil female that looked like Bella. This made the yearning to win become stronger as our swords clashed again and again. Finally she made one wrong

move and my sword cut her head clean off. Her body fell to the ground with a loud thud while I watched Raven finish off her enemy. With one flick of her wrist his body was burning

as he fell to the ground. Instantly I dove into Raven's arms and let the tears spill over. She rubbed my back and I felt a few warm tears leak from her as well. To be honest we

were both happy to be alive and breathing and able to fight another day. After our warm embrace we flew back to the woods and burned the remaining bodies. Suddenly I heard a

loud rustling in the woods and I poked Raven's side. Her eyes became dark as she used the wind to bring whatever it was out into the open. It was another female angel but she

had light blue eyes. It looked at us in horror and…respect? It landed in front of us, bowed, and said "Oh mighty and powerful angels my name is Charlotte and I was sent by the

heavens to watch this battle." I tilted my head to the side and said "What do you want?" She smiled and said "He wants you to come and join us up there" She said while pointing

towards the sky. At the same time Raven and I shook our heads while Raven said "That is a wonderful offer but we would rather stay here and protect the citizens of Forks,

Washington. Charlotte's smile slightly faltered then returned while she said "Very well…it was nice to see you both in action." She waved before taking off into the sky and

disappearing. I gave Raven a fist bump as she began to heal our cuts, bruises, and bite marks. After a few moments we raced back to Jacob's house so raven could heal him. As we

made it there I smelt Bella's disgusting scent and I growled quietly. Raven looked over at me and whispered "Relax doll." I took another deep breath as we walked into view of the

house. The whole pack was waiting outside along with Billy, Old Quil, and Sue. Dr. Cullen walked out, shook Billy's hand and left without another word. We ran into sight just to be

tackled by Leah. She landed on top of us and screamed "I was so scared you bitches! What happened!" We just laughed and Raven said "We will explain later but lemme go and

heal Jacob please." She huffed then nodded finally letting us up. On the way in we received a hug from everybody and Raven had a passionate kiss with Paul. I smiled before

grabbing her hand and leading her into Jacobs' room. He looked really bad…like REALLY bad. He was sweating all over and he winced in pain as he tried to talk to Bella. Wait why is

she still here? I just shrugged it off and said "I think you need to leave now." She looked at me in shock then nodded before walking out. Jacob smiled at me and said "I'm so

happy your ok…I love you so much Rose." I smiled and said "I love you so much Jacob." Raven fake gagged while she leaned over Jacob. Her hands began to glow a deep purple

color as Jacob yelled in pain. "A few more second!" Raven screeched as he continued to scream. I squeezed his hand until the healing process was done. Raven let out a deep

breath and shakily stood up. She almost fell over but Paul was there waiting and he caught her with ease. She smiled into his chest and said _mine. _He laughed and said _yours. _All

at once Jacob swept me off of my feet and said "I love you." I snuggled into his chest before kissing him and saying "I love you too." So after a few minutes of holding me Jacob

walked outside and gave the rest of the pack hugs including the elders. His dad grabbed Raven's hand and said "Thank you so much." She just smiled and said "It was no problem

Billy." He smiled as a few tears streamed down his wise yet wrinkled face. Raven gently patted his shoulder as everybody sat around the fire in Jacob's backyard. "So guys what

happened" Jared asked curiously. Raven smiled and told everyone about the evil red eyed angels and how we easily won. Once she was done Evangeline ran into our arms and

said "I was so worried!" We both laughed and smiled before saying "Ok mom." She smiled and laughed while Seth scooped her up into his arms. He gently sat down with her on

his lap. "Aww young love" I screamed. Everybody laughed as I snuggled into Jacob's chest. "So Rose I was thinking" He whispered into my ear. I tilted my head and said "About?"

He chuckled and said "I was thinking bout maybe having some kids of our own…" I smiled weakly and said "Jake I don't know if I can…" I saw a small streak of hurt run across his

face as he said "Really?" I nodded my head and said "It's a part of who I am…" I could feel the pain kind of radiate off of him but he quickly hid it and said "Maybe one day we will

find one like Evangeline." I smiled and said "I would love that."

**So what did you think? Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **


End file.
